Decision
by Whats Mine Is Yours
Summary: AU. Because I could fall asleep in those eyes like a waterbed. & I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall. KibaHina drabble


_AN: Just a drabble. I own absolutely nothing._

::::

He had finally decided.

It had taken longer than most decision-making processes do, but he had surely, _absolutely_ decided what he was going to do; completely, and utterly positive.

He was going to get over her.

::::

Kiba wasn't the type to think too much about things. In his mind, everything was simple. Or at least, was supposed to be. He believed that life was too short to 'screw' your self over for, and that you had to live in the moments and just _wing it_.

When it came to things like grocery shopping or picking out clothes, he wasn't the guy who you'd find at Wal-mart spending half an hour deciding on vanilla or chocolate, or if he should wear the hoodie or the dress shirt to his middle school reunion.

He just wasn't like that.

And when it came to dating and girls, you could say that he cared a little bit more about it than choosing ice cream flavors.

But she wasn't just _any_ girl. She was so much more than that.

::::

Hinata had that sort of girl-next-door look to her. She was very sweet, and kind to everyone she met, even the girls who didn't like her. She was very intelligent and genuine; you just couldn't look at her without thinking that she was a lovely person, you just couldn't.

She had long waist length hair, with cut bangs that she sometimes used to cover her pale, purple eyes when she was nervous. She always played with her fingers when she couldn't find the right words she wanted to say; when she stuttered. Though she had a small tendency to shout out things when she was extremely worried.

Hinata was just the person someone needed to go to for comfort, or reassurance.

And Kiba couldn't get over the fact that he was in love with her.

::::

He told himself that he would stop this insane feeling he had for this girl, who was particularly his best friend. He told himself that he needed to get over her, otherwise if he just kept it to himself, he'd go mad. No one can go through years of silence without going mad.

He'd tried so many times to stop himself by dating other girls, and seeing other people. But by the end of the day, all he could think about was Hinata.

Everything always came back to her, and Kiba didn't think that would ever change.

::::

His whole plan of getting-over-his-best-friend started itself a few weeks after high school graduation. Everything had been perfect, because usually when kids know they're going to leave each other, they become closer. And everything just falls into place, even if it's at the last second.

And Kiba thought, by that year, he would've told her already of this feeling he had towards the shy girl, but nothing.

He couldn't tell her.

And so, after school had finally ended, and everyone had said they're last goodbyes, Kiba had told himself that he would just come out and say it the next time they were going to meet. He was just going to admit everything, and just _wing it_.

But to his disappointment, when he saw Hinata, all dressed up beautifully in her purple summer dress, her hair pulled into a nice ponytail, her hands behind her back, Kiba couldn't say it. Again, his so called _foolproof-on-last-minute-falling-into-place_ plan had backfired.

She told him she was leaving.

::::

Hinata had announced a little excitedly that night, that she was moving to another town, about 7 hours away. Kiba had frowned at her, a little shell-shocked at his motionless mouth, and her sudden notice. She looked flushed, like she ran all the way here just to tell him, and anxious at his response. And she was smiling.

So he smiled back.

He smiled back gratefully, silently cursing the heavy feeling in his chest that prevented him from saying anything other than 'great'.

She had gotten a last minute acceptance letter to a superior College outside of town, _Suna University_; her dream.

And after Hinata had recognized that her departure would leave her most trusted, loyal, and best friend behind her, she hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

Kiba couldn't decide which was worse: her absence or the fact that he couldn't tell her his secret.

::::

So it had been a year since Kiba and Hinata had last seen each other.

They had each gone they're own ways, still knowing that they wouldn't be able to talk, or laugh, or eat together because they would be hundreds of miles away. They couldn't even meet up on weekends because of the distance, and their schedules, and everything that was just a nuisance to even think about planning to meet up.

But Kiba got over that.

A year had been enough time for him to think about the relationship he had with Hinata versus what he wanted and imagined for so long. He decided that they were too different to be able to mesh together to become reality. So he had learned to forget. He had learned to move on.

He had been able to date other people, and do other things; things that he wouldn't have normally done with Hinata, and he enjoyed it. He enjoyed a life without Hinata.

::::

Things were going great with him. He was dating an attractive girl named Ami, he got to hang out with Shino again, he got a job, and everything was just going right with his life.

There would be some days where Hinata would pop up into his mind, and he'd think back onto the stupid 'crush' he had on his best friend; the typical high school romance. And Kiba didn't mind. It was something he had to overcome and he did. Maybe it was just fate that they'd separate. Maybe they weren't meant to be.

::::

A year and Kiba stood at the Konoha airport waiting in one of lobbies, holding a hot cup of coffee in his hands, patiently. Hundreds of people had passed by him in the last hour, pulling on large suitcases, talking madly on cell phones, and Kiba just laughed.

Life was going so fast, and everyone just used up their time to fight, worry and struggle.

He felt good to know that he wasn't one of them. He was on the sixth month anniversary with Ami, the longest he's ever dated a girl, an apartment waiting back at home, and a recent promotion at his job.

And this situation he was in right now, waiting to meet up with his old high school friend was nothing to him. Just something small; a tiny memory that used to mean something big to him, but now was nothing.

At least, that's what he told himself.

::::

"Kiba?"

He could recognize that voice anywhere. He could recognize that voice from a thousand miles away.

::::

Kiba turned around, and stood up.

::::

"Is that really you?" The voice repeated.

::::

She pulled a small black suitcase behind her. She wore a jewel encrusted jean jacket, a white patterned dress under, with heels that made her look older. She had a barrette in the shape of a butterfly in her hair, which was longer than ever and her eyes were sparkling like the sun and she was smiling like there _is_ a forever.

And Kiba's heart stops.

::::

And just like that, his plan backfires.

::::

Because she's running to him, spreading her arms out, ready to jump into his arms. And Kiba just stares because he knows that that feeling he had brushed off a year ago, just came back like a strike of lightening.

::::

Because he will never get over her.

::::


End file.
